


Reaper and Angel

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Not Welcome [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels of Death, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Ego Inc. - Freeform, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mark Fischbach Egos, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: After the second story of TSOA (Not Welcome) We look into Dell and Virgil's friendship and how they fit with the Egos.





	Reaper and Angel

"They'll never find us, pissing off Egos were not on the list of things to do!"

The two figures hide after escaping The school girl with a sword, they held the plans to the Google bots. They managed to lose all the Egos in the mad run to the boss.

The other goon took out his cellphone and dialed the number to the boss and as it picked up he rushed the sentence without thought, "We got the Google blueprints. Where do we meet?" 

Though an unfamiliar male voice spoke through the phone, "I'm afraid that is as far as you go, nobody messes with the Egos and live."

Once they hung up a woman landed on their heads, one grunt was shot in the head as the other, who was holding the blueprints, was shot in the kneecaps.

The woman was wearing a long coat and black jeans, she wore a hood that shielded her eyes and half her face but you could tell she was black. His focus moved to the deagle pointed at his face and the sound of thunder interrupted his unspoken deal.

A swirling vortex of purple and black, the origin of the thunder noise, appeared on the wall away from the living two was a man.

On his head was a dark purple hood and he wore a black hoodie, in his hands a sythe. He walked slowly towards them with a smile playing on his face, "Seeing as your boss is dead, there is no reason for us to keep you alive."

"W-Wait! Please! I'll do anything!"

The woman was already taken everything off his person, making sure no tracking devices were attached.

A sharp _shink_ noise filled the alleyway, soon before a thunk hitting the water. Blood quickly pooling at the living twos feet. The man grabbed the severed head by the hair as the woman called the company clean up crew.

"Let's deliver these to the boss, don't want him to go nuts." He let the woman into the vortex before going in himself and closing it.

The two arrived to an empty lobby, they sight in relief before heading to the elevator. Not before removing their boots, the female had begun changing her clothes to office appropriate (for her) in the elevator.

"Anxiety, you don't usually see Dark with me. What changed?" His partner whispered as he pressed the button to the top floor.

"Just don't want to go back to the Mindscape." 

His partner frowned, as he kept his eyes to the door. Not once had she heard him refer anywhere as home, and that was concerning. She knew how he had come to be in SAE, was it unsafe for him in the Mindscape?

"You want to have a sleepover? Um, everyone has been trying to....adjust myself to friendly company." His partner had no emotions showing on her face but he could feel the hope, and slight fear.

"Dell...yes, I'll spend the night. We'll head to your room when we deliver the stuff."

The elevator dinged and the two were assaulted with a bunch of noise, Dell lead the way as Virgil contemplated turning around and leaving.

The loudest voice was familiar to both as they approached the door, "Say Now Darky, Did You Send Them For The Prints?"

The room grew quiet and Dell picked that moment to knock on the door, "**ENTER**"

Dell opened the door and Virgil entered first, he walked slowly but bristly towards the Head of the conference table, which sat Dark. He gave the older Ego the missing blueprints and avoided blushing at the spots of blood.

Dark nodded in recognition to him before shoving the documents to Google, "**Put them somewhere nobody can find them this time.**"

Wilford beamed at the younger Side, "Hello old boy! I see you and Dell had plenty of fun! Say did you find out who did this?"

Dell cleared her throat, "One of the survivors, he has been dealt with. Unfortunately we cannot find the others."

Dark hummed at the news, faintly noticing how everyone was staring at Anxiety. The kid stubbornly ignored them in favor of watching Dark.

"**I suppose that is all from you two, Dell you have the rest of the evening off. Anxiety, I want you in my office at 10:00 am sharp. Is that understood?**"

Anxiety gave a lazy two finger salute, "Yes sir."

Dell opened the door allowing the young Side to leave before following after him. A moment after the two left, the Ipliers demanded to know who the kid was.

With a great sigh, Darkiplier spoke about the horrors of SAE.

====Timeskip to 9:55am====

Dark's office was quiet, the only sound was pen going across paper. A serene moment that he spoke into, **"Anxiety, you're five minutes early."**

A shadow formed in front the Leader and a young face popped out, "Tired, worried about being late."

Dark frowned a bit before sighing, "**Anxiety, you will always have a room here. You don't always have to go back.**"

"That's what Dell said, I just hate that he won, that he made me an enemy and convinced Thomas to repress-" The kid covered his mouth but it was too late.

**"You're staying here, I will open the void so you don't get forced back to your...minder."** Dark watched as something akin to confusion moved behind his eyes and Dark cursed the one who called himself a hero.

"Y-Yes sire...um I think I'll go back to sleep."

**"Anxiety?"** Dark hated how the kid hesitated, **"You can always come to us if you need help."**

Anxiety nodded before leaving through his shadows.

"Wow Darky, that was nice of you." Wilford appeared with cotton candy in his hand.

**"You know I don't go after children and abuse victims, that's below me, he's just a scared kid being forced into a role he had no business even knowing about, even Anti saw that. I've adopted him just as I adopted Dell, and we protect our own."**

Dark began his preparations of giving Anxiety his own space, though he was doubtful that he would use it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited to state that chapter 1 of the second main part of Not Welcome (TSOA) is almost done. I am a procrastinator by heart and I love you all! Virgil has a sythe and Dell alternates between brass knuckles and a deagle.


End file.
